This invention relates generally to article identification and protection and pertains more particularly to seals having theft-deterrent capability.
One type of article identification device having security aspects and having virtual universal applicability to articles is the so-called xe2x80x9csealxe2x80x9d, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,932. The seal of the ""932 patent comprises a plastic body having a flexible cord (tail) passing through and secured in the body and extending outwardly of the body to a tail free end which has a securement member affixed therewith and of hook configuration providing for irreversible insertion thereof into the body. An elongate electronic article surveillance (EAS) marker or tag is disposed in an interior recess defined within the body. The body defines detent structure for effecting retention of the securement member in the body. In addition to the body, the EAS marker and the tail, the seal of the ""932 patent has plates bearing logo/article indication applied to the body to close the same.
In use of the seal, the tail is passed through an opening of an article of manufacture, e.g., a watch band of a watch, and the securement member is then inserted into the body. The EAS marker is rendered inactive at checkout of the article of manufacture.
Where fraudulent avoidance of checkout (shop-lifting) occurs, the marker is sensed by EAS systems, e.g., at store exits, and suitable alarm is generated.
Other EAS marker containing seals are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,945,909 and 6,157,302, which are commonly assigned to the assignee of the subject patent application.
The present invention has as its primary object to provide an improved EAS marker containing seal.
More particularly, the invention has as its object to provide an EAS marker containing seal which can be adapted to the size of an article to be protected thereby.
In attaining these and other objects, the invention provides an EAS marker containing seal comprising a housing defining an interior seating an EAS marker and a latching structure adjacent an end of the housing. The housing has a flexible tail extending outwardly thereof and the tail defines a plurality of latching apertures. The housing defines an opening distal from each of the latching structure and the interior recess and of dimensions permitting entry of a free end of the tail into the housing members. The housing further defines an interior channel permitting movement of the tail over and beyond the EAS marker into the interior of the housing.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the housing defines a hinge supporting the latching structure for pivotal movement to provide access to the opening, interior walls upstanding from a floor of the housing and guiding movement of the tail into and in the housing and further interior walls depending downwardly from a ceiling of the housing and bounding the channel.
The housing may be comprised of first and second housing members peripherally secured to one another, one of the first and second housing members defining the recess, and wherein the tail is integral with the other of the first and second housing members.
In a further aspect, the invention provides, in combination, a seal comprising a housing defining an interior recess seating an EAS member and latching structure adjacent an end of the housing, a flexible tail extending outwardly of the housing and defining a plurality of latching apertures, the housing defining an opening distal from each of the latching structure and the recess and of dimensions permitting entry of a free end of the tail into the housing, the housing further defining an interior channel permitting movement of the tail over and beyond the EAS marker, and an article of manufacture, the tail being in circumscribing relation to the article of manufacture and secured therewith by the latching structure.